I Love You So Goodbye!
by dead to life
Summary: I can't stay and watch her become his like some trophy. Naru/saku R
1. goodbye

I Love You So, Goodbye!

My village my home, I would give my life for it. My dream of being hokage, to be better than all previous hokages. Although there is one person I would give up my dream of being hokage, give up being recognized for who I am and not what's inside me. Yes Sakura is my everything. The air I breathe, to the world I see. She revolves around my world, "she is my world". But in two days she will no longer be my Sakura Haruno but his Sakura Uchia. I see it as funny; everything I ever wanted needed is going to someone who doesn't care. I know I was suppose to bring him back for her. But I guess one could have hoped "no" wished to have her. To hold her when she is scared, kiss when she is hurt, protect with all you have. Too bad it's Sasuke and not me, Naruto Uzumaki. That is why I will not stay here; I will give up my dreams, because I cannot stay to watch her become his like some trophy. But even if I leave I will not move on I will protect her from the shadows, and my village. So goodbye village hidden in the leaves, so long my friends even you Sasuke, and to the one that holds my heart and soul in her hand who will always be my Sakura Haruno.


	2. MISSING!

POOF! "Anbu poofs in Narutos apartment" Naruto Uzumaki, I have been sent to retrieve you for Lady Hokage…Naruto, we need to report to the Hokages office immediately…Naruto are you here, I'm the anbu sent to retrieve you. What's this? His head band what's he doing without it?

"Hokages office" So, this is all you could find of Naruto in his apartment correct.

Yes it would seem he hasn't been home for some time. I know I shouldn't jump to conclusions about this but it would be my best guess that he left the village.

And why would that be?

Because I had an Inuzuka (Kibas clan) to search him out, and his trail went beyond the village gates.

I see, "I guess the stress finally got to him" thank you wolf, I just need one more favor to ask of you. I need you to retrieve Sakura Haruno for me.

Of course, Lady Hokage right away.

Thank you, you may leave now.

Hai, Lady Hokage.

"Tears start to form in Tsunades eyes" Why Naruto, did you really love her that much to give up your dream. You gave up every thing. Even being hokage, just because you couldn't bare the pain of seeing her with him.

"scene change" Ino-pig, hurry and help me pick my flowers already. I should have been done with this weeks ago.

Alright forehead relax its not that important, jeez its only flowers.

Yeah, but I should already have had this done. You know how Sasuke is when something isn't done in time.

Yeah… Hey Sakura, do you ever you know think about Naruto and how he feels about this whole thing?

Actually Ino, I really have been thinking about him a lot. Its just well I really wish it-

"anbu enters" Sakura Haruno, Lady Hokage has sent for you. You are to be there immediately.

Why, what's wrong?

Naruto Uzumaki has gone,

MISSING!


	3. WHY!

**Wha- what did you say, Naruto missing? Your lying he would nev-**

**Just report, to lady Hokages office! She'll tell you what we know. Goodbye. "anbu disappears" **

"**Sakura looks down thinking" **_**What's this feeling? It feels as if I-**_

_**Sakura you ok? 'Ino spoke"**_

_**Yeah I'm ok, I just need to get to the hokages office. "Sakura runs out of the flower shop"**_

"_**Scene change"**_

_**Shizune, give me another! "Tsunade slurred"**_

_**No, Tsunade you had enough! You cant inform Sakura of the detail concerning Naruto passed out on your desk! "upset Shizune said"**_

_**You listen to me, I am the leader of this village so I think I can have a dri-**_

_**No, what would Naruto say if he had seen you drink yourself into the ground. You're a hokage strongest and most respected ninja in the village. And your disrespecting the title Naruto fought hard to achieve. Looking at you know he'd think you gave up.**_

_**Shizune, thank you. And your right just because he left doesn't mean I can slack around.**_

_**Good, I'm glad to hear it. "smiling Shizune said"**_

"_**Sakura burst through the door" Lady Tsunade, is it true. Is it true what the anbu told me, Narutos missing. "tears are streaming down her eyes"**_

"_**Tsunade notices the tears, and looks away struggling with her own" Yes, we have reason to believe… Naruto Uzumaki left the Leaf Village.**_

"_**Sakura looks down and whispers" Why?**_

_**Sakura, please speak up.**_

_**WHY! **_


End file.
